


little lies

by missmills



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmills/pseuds/missmills
Summary: Emily lied about her gift. She can't teleport - she can stop the time. Professor Xavier decides to confront her about it, despite knowing she's not yet ready to give up the peace.Based off a Reddit writing prompt.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	little lies

It was a pleasant day, the semester nearing to an end, the summer holidays coming. There was a sense of liminality in the air, the days after exams needless and yet still there. Some of the kids couldn't wait for classes to end and the days be filled with either nothing or extended clubs. Only those who were going home, despite making the choice themselves usually, weren't as excited.

Emily liked the peace of it all. She was one of those to stay and since not attending any clubs, it was the idle time of a year for her - one where she didn't need to use her powers, one when she was normal not for the sake of other, but her own.

Looking up the tree she was sitting under, she noticed a bee coming her way, and just like that, it stopped in its track, freezing mid-air and just hanging there.

This was the better part of her secret. life can be beautiful but often too quick to be seen, too fast to be enjoyed. There was a pleasure in secretly enjoying what no-one can, a pleasure Emily wasn't ready to give up.

Looking around she noticed Professor Xavier coming around the house, vaguely in her direction and decided this was not the day to talk to him in case he was going her way, getting up and walking away.

" You're easy to find but hard to catch." he found her reading in the library, using her concentration to his advantage, only hoping she won't freak out and run.

She didn't, luckily, looking up.

" I'm not offended, don't worry, Miss Brerry." he smiled a little, knowing that will only annoy her further.

" Sorry professor." She closed the book

" I was hoping to talk to you earlier." He said, positioning his chair so it looked like it belongs there next to the sofa she sat in. "Should have probably warned you beforehand so you wouldn't run."

She stared at him quietly, waiting what will he say, though he seemed to wait for her answer and the silence stretched, as he looked at the book now in her lap.

" Patience isn't always a virtue." he finally looked up to her again, unmoving.

" Only if the other side loses theirs." she shrugged, cracking a little smirk.

" You will find I can be quite patient also." he answered, pleased "Gift of old age."

" Time flies fast when you lived long, doesn't it?" She teased, shifting comfortably in her seat "Years gets shorter as we get older, right."

" It slows down a little, though," Xavier answered, leaning against his armrest "You're quite the philosopher."

" Hardly." She snickered "people always made this observation, right - I'm just repeating it, although... Well, Adrian Bejan wrote about our changing perception of time, didn't he?" She looked at Xavier quickly, seeing him watch her with a soft smile curving his lips as he listened carefully to what she said.

" I believe he did, although I haven't read his paper yet. Though I do remember reading his Physics of life." he looked up, as if remembering something.

" Oh, I liked that one." Emily answered quickly "Through I found it a bit repetitive a bit, at times, it was an interesting take..." She stopped, realizing professor Xavier's smile is growing as she spoke, feeling a little discouraged to continue even though he gestured her to.

" I'm sorry." He sighed a little "It's a pity, we don't converse more, I feel like you have a lot to talk about."

" I'm okay." she quickly shook her head.

" Not talking to anyone?" He raised his eyebrows.

For a moment, the silence stretched and she realized she was beginning to forget herself.

" Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" She didn't answer.

" I know your secret, Emily, you must realize." He said then, looking down to her book again and she felt her breath shorten.

He said it so casually, like... Like...

" How long?" she whispered.

" The day you came." He answered without hesitation, watching out for her reaction when none came immediately.

" Well... I... Thank you for not telling everyone?" He gave her an acknowledging nod "Why.. Why didn't you? I mean why didn't you tell me, that you know?"

" I wanted you to tell me." He shrugged, smiling again "I hoped you'd tell me, at least."

" So... Why are we having this conversation then?" his smile did not put her at ease at all, as he hoped it would.

" You kept up the whole year." Xavier tilted his head "You can think of this school two ways, I'm sure you already noticed - some people simply just study in peace, content in a way - but some learn about their abilities too. Sometimes, what we can do, can be too much for ourselves alone. I want you to simply have a choice."

" I don't..."

" Think about it." He interrupted her "At least for a moment."

She sighed, looking away and he didn't push her, sitting there quietly, patiently until she looked at him again.

" Teleportation is a good masking." He said, "I don't think anyone noticed."

" Please don't flatter me." She looked away again.

" I am not." He answered. "But, if you'd allow me a question? Why?"

" Why what?" She frowned.

" Why keeping it a secret?"

It gave her another moment and she began thinking whether running away wouldn't be better than giving one but after a short while she just looked at him, taking a breath.

" Because I'm scared."

And he knew she was telling the truth.

" I'm not ready - I know stopping the time is... is huge, and I don't want that, I didn't ask for it and I want to enjoy the peace for a little longer." He watched her, surprised at how calm she was, admitting all that.

" Weight your options." he answered, "you surely know learning takes the fear away. Know that I could help."

With a soft smile, he reached to his wheels and after she looked away, went away.

" It's summer, Miss Brerry." he stopped himself and turned back "I'd say decide quickly before it's over, but..." Smirking to himself, he didn't finish, turning to go.

Decide quickly he said, she thought.

Decide quickly.

Maybe there could be merit in it too.

" Professor, wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up with X-men movies so this has a soft spot in my heart. Might grow into more if you'd like.


End file.
